


Roses and Dragons

by SSup



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: Taiyang and his daughters are dating. What does their relationship come with in their day to day routine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so another fan fic that kinda popped into my head. This is my first fic involving/focusing on females and males instead of futa.

"Finally, man today felt long." Tai said to himself. He had finished clearing out some grimm on the island and now he is returning home for the day. 

"Let's see what my girls are up to." Tai said as he opened the door and was greeted with the sound of his daughters climaxing on the couch. 

"YAAAANG!" Ruby climaxed, being fingered by Yang and spraying her pussy juices on her digits.  Yang was currently sucking on Ruby's tits, drinking up her strawberry milk from her E-cup breast. 

"Well now looks who having fun without me."Taiyang said as the girls turned to see him.

"Daddy!" the girls exclaimed as they jumped on Tai. Tai sat on the couch as Yang was making out with him. 

"So how was work?" Yang asked as she and Ruby were taking his clothes off, now he was naked with his giant erect cock hanging out. 

"It was hard, but I feel much better now that I'm here with the loves of my life." Taiyang winked as the girls giggles. 

Tai inserted his thick member into Yang, the blonde bent over on the couch, feeling her walls surrender to his girth. Tai grabbed on to his daughter's big soft, round ass cheeks and pounded her pussy, the blonde's G-cups pressed against the soft couch seats. "Oh dad! your cock feels so good!" Yang moaned as Tai fucked with raw power and speed, the couch had to bolted into the floor and reinforced, other wise it would move or break from Tai's powerful thrust. "OH!OH!" Yang moaned as Tai's cock rammed into her womb, and Tai also gave Yang's ass some hard, pleasurable slaps.

Tai's cock pistoned into his own daughter. "DAD!DAD!DAAAADYYYYY!" 

"YAAAANG!" The incestuous lovers moaned as they climaxed, Tai's cock filled up Yang's womb and walls, soon her pussy was overflowing with spunk as it leaked out.

Tai pulled out , thick baby batter connecting his cock with his daughter's vagina and sat back on the couch as he recovered. Yang simply stayed in her poition, fingering her self and then bringing her fingers up to her to suck on her fathers seed.

As Tai sat back Ruby leapt on to his lap and hugged him. "So, how were my girl's day today." Tai asked. "It was fun! We've been having a lot of sex." Ruby said as she made out with her father and hotdogging it with her big soft and round ass cheeks. "We've missed you." Ruby blushed as she took her fathers hands and placed them on her voluptuous E-cups. 

"Well, then how about I make it up to my baby girl." Tai said as he squeezed and massaged Ruby's breast, his daughter eased his cock into her pussy and began to bounce. "AH!AH!"

"Ruby, I think you and Yang have gotten tighter!" Tai moaned as he kept groping Ruby's breast.

"AH!AH!" Ruby's back was arched as she reacted to the pleasure of her father's cock and hands. Tai pulled Ruby closer by her breast and the two started making out. Tai's tongue slipped in and dominated Ruby's tongue. 

"MMMmmm!" Ruby moaned as Yang had gotten behind her and groped her soft ass, and licked her lips before eating out her anus.

"Mmmm sis, you taste so good!" Yang moaned as she began to insert her cum covered digits into Ruby's asshole. "I bet they would taste better with dad's seed." And the blonde couldn't be any more correct, Tai's seed tasted perfect with her sister's strawberry anus. Yang also reached her free hand to massage her father's big balls. 

"Oh Yang! you would make for a great masseuse!" Tai moaned.  Tai's hands moved from Ruby's breast and down to her thick thighs.

"Oh Daddy!" Ruby moaned as Tai began to kiss her neck.  

"Oh Ruby! I'm getting close! Tai moaned.

"Me too!" Ruby moaned as she activated her  semblance to make her bounces insanely fast.

"OH DADDY! I! I! I LOOOOOVE YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Ruby moaned as she and her father climaxed. her womb was overflowing with his seed.  Yang lapped up whatever thick excess cum oozed out of her sister's pussy.

When Tai pulled out with thick cum strings keeping him connected to his daughter's he sat back and turned the TV on as his daughters ate up all the Semen from the couch and his dick. The incestuous family huddled together as they watched comedy shows under a warm blanket, every once and a while giving Tai a hand job. 

"Daddy." Ruby said as she her head lied against her father's shoulder. 

"Yes honey?"

"I love you." Ruby said.

"Same here." Yang chimed in as both sister's kissed Tai on the cheek. 

"I love you girls too."

 

 


	2. The Movies

"Oh! You girls enjoying your breakfast." Tai moaned as he was sat on a chair and being given a tit job by Ruby and Yang in the kitchen. "MMMM!" Yang moaned as she deepthroated Tai's cock. 

"Here it cums!" Tai punned as he blasted his see into Yang whom swallowed every last drop.

"It's my turn now!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to deep throat her father's member. 

"Dad, your cock is the tastiest cock I've ever had." Yang moaned as she stood up and kissed her father. before presenting him with her G-cups.

"Thanks, it's good knowing my baby girls appreciate my cuisine." Tai said before he bit on Yang's nipple making her moan as the man sucked on her tits, drinking her warm milk. 

Yang held her father's head against her breast, the huge mound reacting to the pressure. 

"MMM!MMM!MMMMMMMMMM!'" Tai blew another load as Ruby began to swallow it. 

"Dad, you must have the biggest cock in all of remnant." Ruby moaned as she licked sum cum off her lip.

"You got that right." Tai said. It was true, out of everyone on remnant Taiyang Xiao Long had the longest, thickest, tastiest cock in the who world. "I'm the Xiao Longest." He said as Yang burst into laughter, and Ruby just lightly smacked his dick in annoyance.

"Oh dad that was a good one!" Yang laughed as she rubbed Tai's hard abs. 

"So, what do you girls want to do today?" Tai asked.

"Oooh! there's a new movie that I think you might like!" Yang said as Ruby got up on her fathers lap. "It's called The Married Man." 

"That's the one about a married man that cheats on his wife with a bunch of hot babes right?" Ruby asked

"Yep! I already saw it with Coco and Velvet but I don't mind seeing it again." Yang said.

"Well then, to the movies it is!" Tai exclaimed.

* * *

 

"We're almost there." Tai moaned. He was driving his convertable sports car to the movies while Ruby and Yang sat in the shotgun seat. Ruby was currently giving him a blow job while Yang was fingering her sister's pussy and ass.

"Here Are HMPTH!" Tai and Ruby came as he parked the car. Tai was wearing his usual outfit, while Ruby and Yang we wearing really tight daisy dukes that showed their panties, and really tight crop tops that showed off their cleavage from multiple angels. There thighs were also dripping wet from being turned on by each other and their father. 

The couple walked towards the movie theater, Ruby and Yang walked on each side of Tai and had their arms around his waist and groped his hard abs. Tai's own arms groped their soft bouncy asses, making the girls even wetter. 

As they walked people stared at the,. either from being turned on or having questionable looks at how they looked similar and assumed them to be family. Tai and Yang didn't care for the people staring at them, if they had a problem so what? Ruby however couldn't help but blush from the attention, Tai and Yang always made her feel safe despite this.

The couple brought their tickets and  ware currently at the front desk ordering a large popcorn. As they waited Ruby and Yang had their breast pressed against the counter and their buts stuck out for everyone to see. Ruby was doing this unintentionally as she was innocently looking at some cookies she wanted to buy, while Yang did it to turn on everyone and make them oh so want to have a piece of her.

Soon they found themselves sitting in their seats and waiting for the movie to start. Instead of letting themselves suffer through commercials Yang got on Tai's lap and started making out with him, ignoring anyone that was staring. Ruby also tried to fit her self in on the seat, the couple were now having a 3-way make out session. 

Yang and Ruby reached to grope the other's ass, rubbing their inner wet thighs and teasing the edge of their panties, soon they slipped their fingers in and kept teasing the edge of their folds. 

Once the commercials were over they sat back in their seats and enjoyed the movie. The couple were enjoying the movie, especially the many hot sex scenes that the movie contained. The couple began to masturbate to it, keeping their moans as low as they could as to not disturb the other viewers. 

Ruby moaned as she had her fingers slide into her panties and fucked her self with her digits. She knew tha masturbating wouldn't be enough, she looked to her father's thick cock, free of it's confines and being stroked by Tai's hands.Ruby quickly got up,lowered her daisy dukes and panties  and pounced on his cock, earning a shush from the far audience in the back trying to enjoy the movie. Ruby was in the reverse cow girl poistion, luckily not blocking Tai's vision all that much. 

As Ruby made light bounces Tai groped her crop covered breasy, moving them around. Ruby bit her finge to keep herself from moaning, especially when Tai began to kiss her neck. Yang whatched as she kept fingering her self, getting wetter with every moan. Peoplearound them noticed what they were doing, but didn't say a word as to not provoke them.

"mmmmMMMMMMM!" Tai bit down on Ruby's neck as he  and the crimsonette came. After her finished cumming he pulled out and movedRuby slightly forward so he could put his dick in her ass. Ruby moanedinto her finger when she felt her father's cock tear through her asshole.  

Yang saw her chance to join in and kneeled down infront of Ruby to eat out her vaginal creampie. Yang had already seen the movie so she had no qualms with missing out on it. 

Tai slipped his hands under Ruby's top to really massage her breast, pinching the nipples for extra pleasure. Yang rubbed her hands allover her sister's thighs, carressing it smoothly. "MMMMMM!" Ruby and Tai moaned as they both came,Yang drinking her sister's cum while Tai filled his daughter's ass. 

* * *

 

 

 "That Movie was fantastic!" Tai exclaimed as he and his daughters walked out of the theater. Ruby walkeing a bit weirdly having cum in her holes, some of the thick batter even leaked through her panties and flowed down her thick thighs. The couple decided to take the scenic route home in the car, Ruby and Yang making out in the passenger seat, people around them shocked when they noticed they were sisters. 

"Hey! You shouldn't be doing that!" A man said in the distance as Ruby was sucking on Yang's tits and drinking her milk, Yang simply flipped the bird as the green light lit.  

Once the couple got home, they spent the rest of the day having more sex before heading off to bed.

 


	3. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang does some work on one of the garages sports cars while Tai and Ruby enjoy the view.

"Let's see what we got here." Yang said to herself as she opened the hood of one of her dad's sports cars. contrary to what people may think, the  Xiao long house hold had a lot of cash in their pockets, from being a family of hunters, Yang and Ruby passing the licensing exam extremely early,  The family also took on good jobs related to their looks, they had a good amount of cash.  

Yang was wearing the pantie showing daisy dukes from when she went out to the movies, but this time wore a normal bra with it.  The garage was open and Tai was relaxing on a beach chair, checking out his daughter's ass that Yang purposefully made sure stuck out.  "That's my girl." Tai said as he let his cock free and masturbated.  

"Hey dad." Ruby greeted, walking towards her father in her pajamas that hugged her assets tight, nipple bumps on her top showing that she was not wearing a bra. "What are you doing?"

"Hey sweetie, just checking out the view, care to join me." Tai patted down the beach chair next to him. 

Ruby looked at her sister and immediately saw what Tai meant. "Y-Yeah!" Ruby sat on the lounge chair and began masturbating, she slipped her right hand into her pants and the other up her shirt. Ruby moaned as she fucked herself with her digits, and massaged her left E-cup tit under the shirt.  As the two masturbated Yang made some wiggles, jiggling her ass cheeks.  

"Yang is so beautiful." Ruby moaned as she lifted her shirt enough to show her breast and inserted more digits into her pussy.  "Ah!" Ruby moaned, arching her back from the pleasure of her digits, and she squeezed her tit enough for some milk to leak from her boob. 

"You know..." Tai got up from his beach chair, and stood in front of Ruby while masturbating. "Yang isn't the only sexy view I've witnessed today."  Tai was now pleasuring himself with Ruby's view.

Ruby caressed her breast, placing a finger on her nipple to add stimulation, making pleasured squeaks as she fucked herself.  

"Get ready Ruby!" Tai said as he got closer to climax. "HMPH!" Tai busted his nut all over his daughter, Ruby's breast, hands, stomach, and face had blotches of hot daddy spunk on them. 

"AAAAH!" Ruby moaned as she came on her digits. She took them out, scooped up some of Tai's cum off her face, and sucked her finger, getting the combined taste of her own pussy cum and her daddy's spunk. "You taste so good daddy." 

"Thanks Ruby." Tai said pumping a few more squirts on his daughter. Despite blowing his load, as soon as he turned around and saw Yang's ass his dick had awakened once again. 

Tai decided he needed to take care of his needs directly. He walked up to Yang, it seemed the closer he got the higher she stuck her butt as she was bending lower fixing up the car. Tai gave his daughter a playful smack on the ass. "Huh!?" Yang blushed like her sister as she  turned around, calming down when she noticed it was just her boyfriend. 

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Tai said ass he massaged his daughter's ass cheeks.

"A little bit, for a second their I thought you were some creep sneaking up on me." Yang said as she returned to fixing up the car, her dad still playing with her ass. "But even if you were, I can't deny you are making my cheeks feel great." Yang said as Tai explored all the exposed skin, rubbing the edges of her panties, teasing her inner thighs, feeling up her outer thighs, Tai gave her rear end a lot of love.

"Thanks. If I wasn't a huntsman, your dad would probably be the best masseuse on remnant." Tai said, his hands digging into Yang's voluptuous cheeks. "But I think I've done enough massaging." Tai smiled as he pulled his daughter's daisy dukes and panties down, unclipped her bra in a swift, quick motion freeing her bare G-cups and shoved his cock in her asshole, forcing her boobs against the car's greasy engine. "UUUOOOOOO!!" Yang moaned as her as was now being pounded, her upper body being pressed against the car.  Tai held one hand on Yang's waist and the other on the open car hood, fucking his daughter hard.  

"I'm sorry Yang, I know your busy but I really needed to take care of this!" Tai grunted.  

"It's Okay dad-dad-DAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!" Yang and Tai came yang was filled up with cum, and her pussy cum sprayed on her panties. 

Yang lowered the hood of the car, looking at her now dirty breast and dirty hair. "Great now I need to take a bath." Yang whined, normally she would beat the crap out of someone for messing up her hair, but her lovers and family were an exception. 

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, but..."

"hOOO!" Yang grabbed Tai tight by the balls.

"Don't get made when I have fun with your supreme cock at an inopportune moment." Yang winked before giving a kiss. 

"We should probably all take a nice shower." Yang said as she saw Ruby covered in cum.

 

 

* * *

 

 ***Giggle*** "First my ass, now my tits are getting a massage." Yang said as she and her lovers were groping her G-cups in the shower. 

"What can I say, my baby girl has amazing tits." Tai said as he handled Yang's left breast with love and expert motion.

"You have the biggest tits ever sis!" Ruby said as she groped Yang's right breast more hastily, as the couple were taking their shower Ruby decided to suck on Yang's tit and drink her milk.

"Oh Ruby! I thought you were already full earlier?" Yang said in a teasing tone.

"Even when this stomach is full, there is always room for you girl's milk." Tai added as he to, began to suck on Yang's tit and drink her milk. This made the girl's vaginas get wet, aside from the water from the shower, and Tai's cock rock hard.

Once Tai had his fill, he picked up one of Yang's legs and put it over his shoulder, he then pressed Yang against the wall, unintentionally squeezing Ruby between the wall and her sister. Ruby and Yang's busty boobies were pressed against each other, except for Yang's left boob which poked out the side.  Tai pounded his thick cock into Yang's pussy, lovely sounds and moan being made alongside the sound of the shower running.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!"

"So much for cleaning up huh?" Ruby joked as she cupped her sister's cheek. Yang cupped her own cheek on top of Ruby's hand before kissing her beloved sister. As the sisters made out, Ruby cupped and groped Yang's let tit that stuck out, using her finger to tease the nipple as she caressed the busty mound. 

The couple fucked for about 15 minutes, before reaching their limits. "Girls! I'm coming close! HMMMMMMM!" Yang and Tai climaxed, the blondes walls were filled while her tits sprayed milk. 

Tai settled Yang's leg down, the girl slowly sliding down on her knees, holding on to her sister. Ruby caressed her sister's hair, soon her smile turned into a pleasure wince as Yang began to eat her out. 

"Yang!" Ruby moaned and blushed as her sister probed her tongue into her walls, and even teased her clit with her fingers. 

As much as Tai wanted to join, he felt tired from his powerful thrust earlier, so he decided to finish his shower and head to bed while letting his daughters have their fun.

* * *

Tai was lying on his bed naked, looking at an old photo. The photo was of team STRQ, and his two previous lovers, one that ran away, and the other sadly passing. 

"I wonder, if you would be okay with this..." Tai asked as he rubbed his thumb over the girl in the white cloak. Tai flinched when he heard a knock on the door, he hastily put the frame back on the bedside table.

"Girls?" Tai called, his daughters had walked naked. 

"Hey dad, there's something we need to tell you." Yang smiled as she and Ruby got on either side of the bed, they crawled up to their father and grabbed his hands and placed them softly on their stomachs. 

"What's going on?" Tai asked, sitting straight up while his girls were on their knees. 

"You do the honors babe." Yang said, wanting her sister to say whatever this news was.

"Dad..." Ruby blushed, but after a while a bright smile and wide innocent eyes were added to her blush. "We're pregnant." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Buns in the oven

"Oooh our kids would love this!" Ruby exclaimed as she took a plush beowolf from the children's toy isle. It had been  around 7 months since Ruby had announced the pregnancy. The whole family was currently in their pajamas and shopping for baby toys and furniture.  

"Babe this is perfect." Tai said as she embraced Ruby from behind, rubbing her pregnant belly and her busty tits. Since she and her sister were wearing their PJs their stomachs popped out. 

"Not as perfect as this though!" Yang exclaimed as she appeared with a massive stuffed Ursa. Ruby beamed as she hugged it tight. "Wow! So soft!" 

"Looks like these toys are going to be used for more than the babies."  Tai said as he rubbed Yang's pregnant stomach. "To think,I'm not only going to be a grandfather, I'm also going to be a father again."

"Same here, being a big sister again and a mother, it's a dream come true." Yang said as she kissed Tai. The incestuous couple continued to talk about their increasing family, not caring  any dirty looks given to them. After getting everything they made to the line. "Well, looks like we'll be waiting for a while."

As the girl's waited Tai groped Ruby from behind. "I must say, you girls have grown a lot." Tai said as Ruby blushed from the public affection.

"W-What do you mean, their the same size." Ruby said, looking down at her E-cups. 

"That's not what he means Rubes." Yang said as she also groped Ruby from the front. 

"You girls have matured so much this past year, becoming full huntresses without attending an academy and now mothers in a few months, I couldn't be a prouder father." Tai said. As fun as he had groping Ruby, he felt a tap on his shoulder and a mocking cough, an irritated customer who didn't like being held up in line. "Oh, sorry about that."

* * *

 

After getting what they needed Tai parked in front of a dust shop on their way home. "Sorry girls, I just remembered we needed to restock." Tai said as he entered the store. As Tai was shopping in the dust shop Yang and Ruby decided to wait outside the car, not wanting to be cramped in the car with their bloated stomachs.  They both stood nect ot the convertible, thinking about their future.

"I can't wait to know what sex they are." Ruby said as sherubbed her stomachs, the family decided they wanted to wait till birth to find out whether they were having boys ,girls or both. 

"Same here babe." Yang said as she kissed her girlfriend and rubbed her stomach.

"What do you think they will be?" Ruby asked.

"I want to saaaayyyy… one boy and one girl." Yang guessed. "What about you?"

Ruby pondered, looking up to the sky as Yang massaged the crimsonettes boobs. "Hmmmmm, I think they'll both be girls."  Ruby smiled. "I just have this feeling deep inside." 

"Well regardless, our little babies will be the cutest little munchkins in all of remnant." Yang said as she slipped her hands into Ruby's pajama pants, rubbing her inner thighs. "Well now, your soaking wet down here." Yang said as Ruby began to make soft moans. "You must be really excited for our kids." Yang said as she got on her knees and lowered Ruby's pants, seeing her soaked thighs. 

"Mmmm, Yang, we really shouldn't be doing this in public." Ruby blushed, as people began to notice what was about to be public sex. Yang simply continued to Lower Ruby's panties and massage were thick thighs and ass.

"And who is going to stop us." Yang retorted as she inserted a finger into her sisters asshole, earning a cute yelp from the young huntress.  Yang moved her face closer to Ruby's wet folds. "To think that our babies will make their way into this world from here." Yang said as she began to eat her sister out.  

"Oh! Mmmmm…. sis!" Ruby moaned as Yang probed her tongue into her woman hood, exploring her walls like one wood a cavern filled with valuable treasure.  Ruby moaned louder and louder  as Yang began to slowly add more digits into her ass, Ruby attempted to dampen the noise buy sucking on her finger, but it only made things more sexual as she sucked on it like one would a blow job.  As Ruby adjusted to her public situation she groped her left tit, massaging it while playing with the hardened nipple every once and a while.  

Ruby saw that some people who hadn't walked away from the situation began to record her and Yang, though it's not like that really bothered her that much, aside from the blushing that arose from the public attention. 

"Mmmm! Yang! I-I'm gonna!" Ruby was arriving close to climax. "YAAAAAANG!" Ruby climaxed , Yang lapping up her cum as she climaxed.

"Well now, you girls sure know how to pleasure your selves." Tai said as he came back with the dust, seeing Ruby's milk spraying out and Yang eating her out.

"Well of course, we don't stop loving eachother when you aren't around." Yang teased. 

"But it is much more fun when all three of us are together." Ruby added as Tai sat on the hood of the car, releasing his cock out. 

"Now, who wants to get on this ride?"

"I think it's my turn to feel some pleasure." Yang said as she turned her back to Tai, letting his dick into her pussy. "Oh!" Yang moaned as she rode on her father in the reverse cowgirl position. Tai massage Yang's G-cups in sync with her bounces.  Ruby also groped them, her hand intertwined with her fathers as she began to suck her sister's left tit. Yang felt a small spike of pleasure when Tai began to nibble on her ear,and Ruby moved from groping her to rubbing her thighs. 

"Oh!ah! I think I'm getting close!" Yang moaned. 

"Me to firecracker!" Tai grunted.

"Oh dad! fill me up! open my walls for our BABYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Yang and Tai climaxed, the blondes breast spraying milk witch Ruby lapped up as much as she could. Yang pulled out of Tai and turned around to start making out with him, while Ruby bent down and ate her sister's cream pie. 

"Yang, as much as I love doing this, we should start heading home before the cops get here." Tai said, figuring that with all the attention they had garnered that the authorities would get involved soon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey Rubes, you can finish eating my creampie in the car okay." Ruby nodded as the lovers got back inside the car and drove off.

 

* * *

 

After the family arrived home and Ruby ate Yang's creampie clean, they all carried the baby toys and dust inside the house. The dust was left in the garage while the baby products were put in an empty room that used to be Ruby and Yang's room, but was now going to be the babies' room. 

"Okay that should be it." Yang said as she put the last box in the babies' room. " To think Ruby and I shared this room, now it's going to be occupied by you and your sibling." Yang said to her unborn child. 

"Ah!Daddy!"

"Oh Ruby! Your so tight!" Yang heard moaning coming from the master bedroom.

"Jeez, we just finished up and there already fucking." Yang smirked, knowing that she would do the exact same thing.

Yang walked over to the master bedroom to find her lovers naked. Tai was sitting on the edge of the bed while Ruby  sat on his lap, riding on his dick in the cowgirl position and making out with him. Ruby was cupping her father's cheeks while Tai had a firm grasp on her soft ass. The tow had an intense makeout, moaning inside each other's mouths.

Yang took her clothes off and snuck behind Tai, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him back, pinning him against the bed. Now Ruby was moaning out loud as she kept riding on her dad's cock. "Well now, I see you two are having fun without me." Yang smirked as she gave her father a few mouth kisses.

"Of course, we don't stop loving each other when you aren't around." Tai smirked.

"But it's much more fun with all three of us." Yang finished as she sat on Tai's face, allowing him to eat out her pussy. "Oh! Daddy!" Yang moaned as she grinded against his face. Even though tai had an enormous and powerful cock, he wasn't a one trick pony.  The sister's reached forward and grabbed their hands, intertwining their fingers, moaning in sync.

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby moaned and squealed from pleasure, feeling the greatest cock in all of remnant inside her walls. Yang giggled at Ruby's innocent moans.

"Even though you're pregnant and getting fucked by dad and I, you still look like an innocent virgin who never had sex." 

"S-Sorry!" Ruby moaned.

"Don't say sorry Ruby, it's actually a huge turn on." Yang moaned .

"T-Thanks!" Ruby and Yang leaned forward to start making out open mouthed, keeping their hands intertwined for balance. "I love you Yang! And daddy too!"  
"I love you and daddy aswell!"

"MMMmmmmm!" Tai moaned, saying the same thing to his girls.

"I-I-I-I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A MOMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!" The three lovers climaxed, spraying their sexual essence and milk. 

Ruby and Yang leaned against each other after cumming. "Oh yang.... I can't wait to be a mommy, and a big sister."

"Me too Ruby, me too."

 

 


	5. New Borns

"They're perfect..." Ruby smiled as she gently rested her newborn daughter Ember, whom she had given birth too, in her new crib with her sister Phoenix, whom Yang gave birth to. Ember looked just like Ruby, except she had her father's blond hair while still retaining her mother's silver eyes, Phoenix  on the other hand had Yang's blonde hair while having her father's blue eyes.

Currently Ruby and Yang were wearing nothing but panties and white button down shirts, Yang had hers unbuttoned with he rshirt somehow still covering her boobs while Ruby's was buttoned, but her breast were so big that there were gaps in between the buttons around her chest area.

"Just like there mothers" Tai said as he walked over to his daughters, whom were looking over his new ones. Tai was shirtless, only clad in orange shorts.

One day, while the girls and Tai were out on a fancy dinner date, the sister's waters broke simultaneously. After a quick rush to the hospital and a painful 3 hours the Xiaolong family had gained some new additions to the family. They were so delighted that even the disappointed looks from the doctors aware of the incestuous nature of what was going on, they were simply too happy to care.

 

"So, how does it feel to be mothers now?" Tai asked as he wrapped both girls in his arms as he watched his new granddaughters drift to sleep. 

"Magical." Ruby said as she nuzzled herself into her father's toned chest. "How does it feel to be a grandpa?" Ruby asked, teasing Tai buy putting emphasis on the word grandpa.

"Oh ha ha." Tai rolled his eyes before giving a warm smile. "It feels just like when you girls were born."  

Ruby and Yang softly smiled at the comment, rewarding Tai with  double pecks on the cheek. As they stood there, Tai took note of something as he stared at Ruby's chest. "Hey..." Tai said as he turned to Ruby and latched in to both of her breasts. "You've grown a lot" Tai smirked as he groped the round bossoms. 

"Oh! T-thanks!" Ruby blushed with a soft smile. 

"And her ass has rounded out as well." Yang smirked, earning a yelp from her little sister when she smacked her ass.

"These are definitely G-cups now." Tai said as he unbuttoned Ruby's shirt and exposed her voluptuous breast, continuing to massage them.

"Oh there not  that great." Ruby blushed momentarily, before smiling as she grabbed on of Yang's massive round orbs. "Yang is still much bigger."

"Yep! I'm an I-cup now!" Yang excitedly said as she squeezed her tits together and brought her cleavage closer to her sister's face. 

"*sigh* first children and now bigger assets, my girls are growing up so fast." Tai said as he and Ruby began to give each other kisses. 

"Hmm?" Ruby noticed something poking at her bottoms, and of course it was none other than Tai's massive erection coming close to literally tearing through his shorts. "Well now, looks like someone else is growing to." Ruby teased as she got on her toes, pressed her jiggly breast against Tai's hard chest and gave her father a peck on the lips. Tai's undergarments were ripped to shreds by his erection, his dick quickly grinded under Ruby's pantie clad pussy, the friction tearing off the bottom part of her underwear. "Aah!" Ruby moaned from the pleasure. 

Tai grabbed a firm hold on his daughter's busty round ass, using his strength to grind the crimsonette's pussy against his cock. "Oh Daddy!" Ruby cried as she made out passionately with her father. "You're so strong!" 

"Thanks Ruby!" Tai grunted before returning to making out passionately.

As the two made love Yang gave a teasing whistle. "You two are putting on a great show, but..." Yang bent forward  and put both hands on the wall. "I hope you don't plan on leaving me out." Yang smirked as she turned her head around to see the loving display, presenting her pussy.

"Of course not firecracker, what kind of father would I be if I left you out." Tai said as he rammed his dick into Yang's waiting pussy, pleasuring both girls at once with his long girthy member.

"Ooooooooohhh." Yang moaned as she was being fucked buy her father, her tits swinging like a pendulum from the force of each thrust. As the girls got fucked, the sister's big asses would collide with each other, rippling from recoil.  

"MMMMM! I'M GONNA! I'M GONNA! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby climaxed, coating Tai's massive schlong with her essence like oil on a blade. She fell on her sister, back to back, Yang was easily able to hold up Ruby with her strength. Ruby's tits bounced from the her father's hard thrust into her sister. 

"Okay Yang! I'm gonna go all out!" Tai warned as he bent held the blonde's waist with his left hand, bent forward and tightly grabbed Ruby's breast and guided the nipple into his mouth with his right hand. 

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!" The girls moaned, Yang because Tai began to pound deep and fast into her womanhood and Ruby because of Tai sucking on her tits, greedily drinking her strawberry breast milk. 

"Oh daddy! Suck me dry!" Ruby moaned as she groped her free tit. 

"Dad! Oh! I'm going wild!" Yang cried in pleasure, smiling as her eyes rolled back.  "Oh!Oh!" Yang grabbed her left boob real tight as she approached her limit. "DADDY! DADDYYYYYYY!" Yang climaxed as Tai also blew his load, biting on Ruby's nipple tight and filling Yang up with his supreme jizz, the girl's breast spraying milk. 

"Amazing." Yang breathed out as Tai pulled out, thick strings of cum connecting his dick with his daughter's pussy, the string being broken when Ruby was helped back on her feet. 

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!!" The sounds of babies crying was heard from the crib.

"Oops..." Ruby said, the lovers realizing making love was a bit loud for the new born babies that were trying to sleep.

"Well, we should probably clean ourselves up and take care of this."  Tai smirked, remembering how this exact thing happened with Summer once.

* * *

 The Next Morning

"Faster daddy faster!" Ruby moaned as Tai was pounding her on the couch in the missionary position. Ruby currently had an ahegao expression as Tai motorboated her with his insanely powerdul and fast thrust. 

"Hmph, and all that talk about not leaving me out." Yang pouted as she breast fed Ember and Phoenix .

"Sorry Yang, but it's your turn to feed the babies." Tai  said as he began to make out with Ruby.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with ya." Yang said as she relaxed on her chair.  She looked at her two kids, raising them had been great so far, Yang was always the motherly figure of the family, even helping out with raising Ruby. In a way, this was more of her second time being a mother. "Hey Dad."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!" Tai and Ruby moaned as they climaxed.

"What is it firecracker?" Tai asked as he pulled out of Ruby's pussy, now filled with creampie.

"I was thinking that we should get the stroller and take the kids out... Maybe the park?" Yang said as she laid her kids down and buttoned up her button down shirt, leaving the chest level buttons open to show off her cleavage. 

"Huh, Yeah that sounds nice. These kids were born into this world, might as well show them how it is." Tai said as he sat op "What do you think Ruby?"

"That sounds perfect." She said as she got up and bent down to wrap her tit's around Tai's cock, holding on to his lap for balance. "But I think I need to be cleaned up before we leave." Ruby said as she presented her creampie to her sister, giving her father a blow job and a tit job.

"No problem sis." Yang said as she licked her lips.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the chapter with some new additions to the family! Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I hope this makes up for it!


End file.
